Talk:Ferb Fletcher
Please do not leave messages here about how you like or don't like Ferb. This page is used to discuss how to make the page about him better. Personal opinions go on blogs or in forums. Archives Older issues may be read here. Awkward Sentence "Ferb' is short for something which has not yet been mentioned, with the exception of when Ferb was about to say, he got the Pizzazium, and said 'Oh, here it is." '' Am I the only one who thinks this is very oddly worded? It also wouldn't make sense to people who haven't seen ''Vanessassary Roughness. I think someone with the ability to edit this page should rewrite it. Mmswisdom 19:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I agree... I hope it got fixed. 20:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ferb and Isabella? I was watching at The Lizard Whisperer episode and look at the photo i've taken ------> What do you think? Maybe Ferb and Isabella do like each other. This photo doesn't mean anything, Ferb was giving a speech, not just smiling at Isabella. He is talking to her because that part of the speech was "...and girl from across the street". And his arm is also around Phineas, not just Isabella.Maxmodem 13:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC)maxmodem Well, I agree with the first person. He looked at her in a very different way then he looked at Phineas. User:Betty_Bent22 03:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ferb knows about Izzy's crush on Phin, and I don't think that he's the type of person to steal his brother's crush (Phin might be hiding it) despite being a ladies man. Tpffan5196 03:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) He does consider himself a ladies man (Thaddeus and Thor, The Chronicles of Meap, Vanecessary Roughness) 13:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think it's probable that Ferb habours a few affection for Isabella.But that is rather normal.Don't you notice that Isabella is the only girl that takes part in Phineas and Ferb's daily activities almost everyday? And she is the only girl to be so close to them.Besides,Baljeet,Phineas and even Buford may also like Isabella somewhat because they can see her very often and she's indeed very lovable.But I believe even if Ferb really likes Isabella,he won't tell her. He won't try stealing her from Phineas,either.He isn't that kind of person.On the contrary he usually leaves them two alone.I think he is mature than other kids and he won't behave just as his thinkings.And we all know that he loves Vanessa more...Yunhai Jiang (talk) 05:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh Ferb! I still think "Ferb" is short for KeiFER Benjamin, a nickname given to him by his biological older sister. So much to learn. I hope his biological mother isn't dead, as so many Disney animated mothers are.Marymoon1075 12:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Marymoon1075 : That's a cool guess. I like it, it may be a long shot, but it's unique and probably more reasonable that other guesses. How did you think of Keifer Benjamin? My personal theory is Ferdinand, but it's kinda a dumb way of relating it to Ferb. Ferd is short for Ferdinand, but if you turn the d around it becomes Ferb. I think maybe ( if this was his name) He just came up with Ferb because Ferd is too close to Terd, and who wants to be called a terd all the day long by substitute teachers everywhere...or bullies... I like that though. Keifer Benjamin, it's got a nice ring to it. ^^ ILovePhineasAndFerb =) 03:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : I would go actually on ferbgor, his ancestor. It happens that a person is given his ancestors names, especially if it's semi-royal.TAWE 00:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : : It could be that FERB is an acronym. Kinda like "Frederick Edward Rupert Bartholomew". Little Doubt Hey, just to make sure... Ferb is the tallest kid in the show right? : Out of all the young kids, that is, the kids that are around the same age as Phineas and Ferb, Ferb is the tallest. Obviously the kids that are Candace's age are taller because they are much older. 22:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Nationality Wouldn't he be British-American? ILovePhineasAndFerb =) 18:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) He was born in Britain and spent a good deal of his life there so I'm sure his citizenship is pure British. Someguy116 15:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Was he born in Britain? Did it ever explicitly say that anywhere in the show? He might have been born in America, with an English accent because of his dad's. Aurablase (talk) 16:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm just sayin'.... I'm just sayin'...it says "Ferb to his 'Sister'." Candace is his stepsister. Please change it. Personality Here is one tihng I tihnk should be added to the personality section. Ferb usually expresses minimal emotion, or if it is not minimal it is a mirrior image of his brother's emotion (eg. scared, happy, board). For instance, his annoyance of Phineas's initial design ideas for the skateboard suit was not very strong. The only exception appears to be in the same episode when Isabella comments how brave Phineas was for being The Beak. Ferb notices the entire crowd is giving attention and arguably cheering for Phineas at that moment, leaving him behind. He mentions he was the entire lower half. This is his only strong emotion that wasn't the same as Phineas's. Even his naked moments did not look TOO embarassed. 13:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ferbuch? i think "ferbuch" is spelled incorrectly. it should be "ferbooch" what do you think? can i or someone change it? Ferb is 9 On the Offical Phineas and ferb website ferbs age is put as 9. Should we change it. Butchandbertiefan :) 16:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ferb being 9 was confirmed by Dan Povenmire on Twitter Read: https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/217003084264648706 If anything, that was probably an exaggeration meant to highlight Ferb and Vanessa's age difference. Dan once mentioned keeping Phineas and Ferb at an ambitious age, hence allowing individual viewers to decide how old they are. Easier identification with characters = Wider diversity of fans. I doubt all of this would be contradicted by one little tweet. :) Alycia 04:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC) And he later added this. Perry the Castorocauda (talk) 10:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) New Love interest for Ferb?? Seeing that Vanessa has falling for Monty Monogram is it time for Ferb to get a new Love interest of his own? My pick would be Adyson Sweetwater what do you think ferbs real name is? I still hope Vanessa and Ferb can be together eventually....My teacher ever said that there is supposed to be something matching between a boy and a girl but it's not an age match.It's a psychological match.We all can see that though Ferb is young,he is rather mature for his age and he's more calm and realistic than other kids.And he will be willing to try his best to help a person he loves.I believe that Ferb has enough fascination. Actually I think there should be someone like Ferb but hasn't told him...Yunhai Jiang (talk) 06:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) 2013 image change Ferb's profile image has to change, it stayed the same for years! Any suggestions? Fear Not! (talk) 03:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) If something works, why change it?--StefCW (talk) 02:31, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Edit: After all, that is probably the single most iconic image of Ferb in the whole series.--Stef Birth dates For Phineas and Ferb, both articles say that they were born in the late 90s. It doesn't say that anywhere in the show, and since the show's date is also not mentioned, how can we have any idea what year the two were born? I think both should be changed to say "Less than 15 years ago" since that is the only thing we know for sure.--StefCW (talk) 02:31, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Ferb's mom revealed? I reckon that in the series finale that Ferb might find out the truth about his mother and come face to face with her. Bt3082 (talk) 18:15, September 27, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Younger then Phineas? I know he is about the same age, since it was said, but he could be younger/older then Phineas by a little bit. At least a few seconds. I always thought he was older, but in the one where they are 'Busted' in the song 'Little brothers' there is line that calls Ferb the little brother of Phineas, I know, that this was all a dream, but Perry would know how old they were, so is Ferb younger then Phineas?~Runningfireclawheart Full Name Guys. Guys. Dan just revealed his name is "Ferbs". Should we. Should we change the page name or. Or like. Leave it. Because it's like. Too iconic. AgentGoldfish (has the smallest head of which I'm aware) 03:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Ferb's Age Phineas and Ferb are actually 10 before the Birthday Clip-O-Rama Episode. In Phineas and and Ferbs Quantum Bugaloo, it shows a 35 year old Candace (taken from her wiki page). We know that she is 15 in the episodes therefore the episode takes place 20 years in the future. Also in that episode Lynda mentions that her sons are now 30 years old. Obviously, 30 minus 20 is 10. Catch Phrase I don't feel like the current quote from I Scream You Scream at the top of the page really introduces Ferb in general. Though I recognise that finding a defining or recogniably reaccuring quote from Ferb might be a bit more difficult than other characters. So why not throw some ideas around here. That "Actually I..." was an alright one, it certainly reocurred. Any of those ones under memorable quotes are pretty good. There was also "Ferb is naturally handy with tools" from At2D. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 13:42, April 5, 2017 (UTC)